internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Nicholls
| birth_place = Christchurch, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | batting = Left-hand bat | bowling = Right-arm off-break | role = Middle-order batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2015-present | country = New Zealand | testcap = 269 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testdebutdate = 12 February | testdebutyear = 2016 | lasttestagainst = England | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestfor = New Zealand | odicap = 189 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 26 December | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutfor = New Zealand | lastodiagainst = England | lastodidate = 10 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodifor = New Zealand | odishirt = | T20Icap = 69 | T20Idebutagainst = Bangladesh | T20Idebutdate = 26 March | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | T20Idebutfor = New Zealand | T20Ishirt = 86 | lastT20Idate = 7 November | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = India | club1 = Canterbury | year1 = 2013-present | clubnumber1 = 27 | year2 = 2016 | club2 = Sydney Thunder | clubnumber2 = 86 | columns = 3 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = T20 | matches1 = 18 | matches2 = 27 | matches3 = 3 | matches4 = 38 | runs1 = 837 | runs2 = 595 | runs3 = 7 | runs4 = 832 | bat avg1 = 35.41 | bat avg2 = 33.05 | bat avg3 = 5.00 | bat avg4 = 30.17 | 100s/50s1 = 2/5 | 100s/50s2 = 0/6 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | 100s/50s4 = -/8 | top score1 = 145* | top score2 = 83* | top score3 = 7 | top score4 = 67* | deliveries1 = - | deliveries2 = - | deliveries3 = - | deliveries4 = 6 | wickets1 = - | wickets2 = - | wickets3 = - | wickets4 = - | bowl avg1 = - | bowl avg2 = – | bowl avg3 = - | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor1 = - | fivefor2 = - | fivefor3 = - | fivefor4 = - | tenfor1 = - | tenfor2 = - | tenfor3 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling1 = - | best bowling2 = – | best bowling3 = - | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 14/- | catches/stumpings2 = 12/- | catches/stumpings3 = 0/- | catches/stumpings4 = 20/- | date = 3 April 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/539511.html Cricinfo }} Henry Michael Nicholls (born 15 November 1991) is a New Zealand international cricketer who has played all formats of the game. He plays for Canterbury in domestic first-class cricket. He has two older brothers, one of whom, Willy Nicholls, is a media correspondent for the Black Caps and White Ferns. He has also been the captain of the reserve A side since 2017. External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:New Zealand Test cricketers Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers